ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Fight to the End
"Let's Fight to the End" is the 18th & 19th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 110th & 111th episode overall. It is a 22-minute special episode. It is the penultimate episode and the second episode of the Plaza Tournament one hour special event. Synopsis When a fighting tournament is announced at the Plaza, there is more at stake than meets the eye.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190826cartoon03/ Plot After T.K.O destroys the Pow Card factory, a fighting tournament is announced at the plaza to help restore everyone's power levels. However, there ends up being more at stake: the winner of the tournament gets to meet the President of the Universe, who at the ending of the episode, is shown to have planned to grant the winner a wish. When Shadowy Venomous makes it clear that he's gonna destroy the world, Rad and Enid come into the ring, for one last stand. Features Characters * K.O. * Enid ** Turbo Enid/Tenid (debut) * Radicles ** Turbo Rad/Trad (debut) * T.K.O. * President of the Universe * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Dendy * Dynamite Watkins * Carla * Shadowy Venomous * Shadowy Figure * Professor Venomous * Fink * Krissa * Ms. Mummy * Ted Viking and Foxy * Succulentus * Diving Belle * Dogmun * Aquarius * Neil * Combo Breaker * Colewort * Potato * Puck Reverie * Lord Boxman * Jethro ** Boxbot Prime * Mega Football Baby * Bell Beefer * Red Action * Drupe * Gregg * Dolph Finn * Flurry * Joe Cuppa * Cantalop * Vormulax * Miss Quantum * Mecha Maw * Baby Teeth * Crinkly Wrinkly * Glitter Starlight * Sparko * Rex Th' Bunny * Mr. Logic * Elodie * Koala Princess * Demon Queenie * Miss Pastel * Phoebe * Punching Judy * Punching Trudy * Johnny * Jack Wacky * Icky * Boris * Big Alligator * Pink Turtle * Gerald Nametag * Beardo * Bomber Fan * Nick Army * Joff * Brandon * A Real Magic Skeleton * Shy Ninja * Pird * Ginger * Gladys * Gertie * Billiam Milliam * Billiam's Bodyguards * Chameleon Sr. * Nanini * Genesis * Bobo * Cool Sun * Corn Shepherd Music Song * "Focus Pocus" Trivia * Max Collins, Jeremy Polgar, and Takafumi Hori are guest animators for the episode.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1170017063907184641 * Toby Jones said in a Twitter post that he drew in the Nick/Joff proposal.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1227721831165022209 Production Notes * On June 22, 2019, Ian posted a board for this episode.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1142564752947728384 Continuity * This episode continues after "Dendy's Video Channel". * Combo Breaker and Neil still seem to be partners since the events from "Sidekick Scouts". * When K.O. wished that everybody gets to live to their best life, the main Jethro gets to live as the Jethro from "I Am Jethro". Cultural References * When K.O. accepts that T.K.O. is him and he is T.K.O., this acts as a reference to the Persona franchise such as Persona 4 when a person accepts their shadow. * When T.K.O wrestled Pird, he did the infamous "You Can't See Me" taunt by WWE wrestler John Cena to Rad and Enid. * When Rad first turns turbo, he can be quoted saying "Get ready, little man". This can relate to Sugilite's, from Steven Universe, words after appearing and showing Steven what she can do, which were "You like that, little man?" Videos Cartoon Network - OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - One Hour Special Event Promo (September 6, 2019) The Big Plaza Tournament OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Season 3